Oscuros Pensamientos
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: ......


Oscuros Pensamientos  
  
Unas oscuras y protuberantes nubes surcaban el cielo que se levantaba sobre aquellas tierras del Norte, parajes cuyos habitantes temen de las decisiones de su joven regente, quien a su corta edad había subido al trono del reino.  
  
El rey caminaba con aire arrogante en la amplia estancia. Sus pasos resonaban y se escuchaban fuera en el pasillo donde el sofocante silencio acallaba cualquier ruido que se escapara. La estancia estaba adornada con estantes de gran tamaño donde Libros de magia y leyendas oscuras ocupaban el lugar de lo que alguna vez fue la historia del reino. Las paredes, eran grises, monótonas y rectangulares y algunas luces brillaban pálidamente a causa de la brisa fría que provenía de la ventana que se alzaba en uno de los costados del lugar.  
  
El joven Rey se acercó hasta él. Hizo un extraño ademán con sus manos y luego, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo. Puso los codos sobre el borde de la ventana mientras sus oscuros ojos rodeaban el jardín del castillo, pasando la vista por cada una de sus esquinas y recodos hasta que de pronto vio que del camino principal se acercaba un extraño Jinete quien entregó un pergamino al guardia y finalmente, se alejó hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
  
Minutos después, cuando el Rey creía el tiempo interminable; Unos golpes sordos llegaron desde la puerta donde se propagaron por todo el lugar. Se acercó ansiosamente y del umbral apareció la aterrorizada mirada del soldado quien venía a entregarle el pergamino que hacía poco fue entregado. El joven rey lo miró con desprecio y luego hizo ademán de que se retirara.  
  
Abrió el sobre con fingida tranquilidad mientras pasaba los temblorosos dedos por la carta. Sus ojos se concentraron en los caracteres impresos. Movía sus ojos de extremo a extremo y estos se abrían de sobre manera cada vez que cruzaba por la líneas del texto hasta que de pronto se detuvo, absorto en sus propios y oscuros pensamientos. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y caminó con aire meditabundo por todo el recinto hablaba consigo mismo:  
  
Fugaz es el paso de los hombres en el circulo del mundo, fugaz es mi vida... - entonces, por un momento sintió que el paso de los años lo embriagaban - Y ahora, se me ha dado la oportunidad de triunfar y mofarme de la muerte. Insensato aquel que se hacía llamar mi padre, insensato una y otra vez por creer en sus ingenuos objetivos, y por sus ideales sin sentido. Poder total y vida eterna el lema de mi vida- Se detuvo por un momento. Asomó su hermoso aunque terrible rostro por el ventanal - ¡Ah! Inferiores, aunque de mi misma raza no del mismo linaje. Acaso, ¿Qué corazón de hombre puede estar satisfecho?... la tierra, el mundo, la riqueza y...- se detuvo para luego continuar con ojos despectivos - la vida misma. Aquello que nosotros escaseamos y los primeros nacidos lo tienen y disfrutan de ella. Nosotros esclavos de la muerte y el infortunio, de la oscuridad que se ha estado aproximado lentamente por esta edad y aunque terrible e infame para los ojos de los elfos. Nosotros, los mortales condenados a morir vemos sus vestigios de un consuelo olvidado; tal vez la esperanza de alargar nuestras cortas vidas y estirar de alguna manera el brazo de mi poder sobre los demás reinos... Y muchos creen que la luz y el fin del señor oscuro sobrevendrán. Sin embargo, equivocados y desquiciados pues no ven la ventaja del mismo, de cuando su poder arribe sobre Eriador y los pueblos libres sean sometidos, entonces estaré ahí, tal vez, si acepto su ayuda - Dijo el joven Rey con un brillo en los ojos. Pasó las manos por la cara mientras quedaba por unos momentos en silencio.  
  
Y si, solo las palabras se las llevara el aire, mi destino estaría escrito si acepto su ayuda. No obstante, la otra opción; renunciar a su tentativa propuesta y regir mi reino como lo hubiese querido mi ingenuo padre, pero ¿A cambio de que? De un destino y una naturaleza que hablan los ancianos de mi reino, de los designios del Único; Eru. Quien su infinita sabiduría creo el mundo y depara los destinos... ¿y pasar mi corta vida en complacer a campesinos ignorantes?-.  
  
¡NO! - Y por primera vez las palabras se alargaron por la estancia y resonaron en la cabeza del Rey - Aunque me arriesgo a perder, es mejor el poder y unirme a la oscuridad. Triunfar sobre la muerte y apoderarme de la riendas de mi vida. ¡Que los débiles y los mortales me teman! Pues he tomado una decisión... la vida y mi destino me pertenecen de manera que renuncio a la luz y aceptare la propuesta que el destino me ha dado... la posibilidad de vivir eternamente- Se acercó hacía el escritorio. Tomó un pergamino donde garabateó unos caracteres con aire satisfecho. Hizo llamar al guardia y entregó en sus manos la carta que pensaba enviar.  
  
Tomad esta carta y llevadla con el mayor cuidado que te sea posible, pues trazara el destino del reino y el mío-  
  
El Soldado se alejó rápidamente para evitar los terribles ojos del joven Rey. En cambio, el rey lo observaba alejarse desde la ventana a su mensajero y contempló en su propia mente los designios que el oscuro tendría para sí, y pensó en aquellos que sometería y entonces ya no sería mortal y su poder se agrandaría.  
  
- ¡Que el Reino se deje de llamar como hasta ahora se ha llamado! - Exclamó - Pues de hoy en adelante ha de llamarse Angmar, el terrible reino del Norte por tanto seré su Rey y lo llevare a su gloria pues he decidido aceptar el mas poderoso anillo de los Nueve que me ha ofrecido Sauron -. 


End file.
